


first day

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, blupjeans, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: lup rants about her not so great first day as a reaper.





	first day

**Author's Note:**

> just a little rambly response to a thing from tumblr.

“How’d it go, Lup?”  


“Ugghhhhhhhhhh...”   


“Oh... kay, not great then, I guess?” Barry watched Lup from across the room, the exasperated way in which she approached and slumped against his side.  


“Wanna talk about it?” Barry pressed a kiss into her hair, noting immediately the smell of, well, _burning_ that stuck to her.  


“Well, mostly it was _great,”_ Lup mumbled, “but, well... sorta some parts were better than others. I got to burn a lot of motherfuckers, which was primo, but then also... boss-man yelled at me for, uh... burning _too many_ motherfuckers, and... the whole building...”  


“Oh.”  


“Listen!” Lup suddenly perked up, throwing herself off of the couch and onto the coffee table, and a blazing, shimmering, brilliant scythe materialized in her hands. She swung it dramatically through the air, garnering a yelp and a duck from her fiance...  


“It was so. Much. Paperwork! And wandering around! And... just kind of mean mugging a bunch of old, crusty dead dudes! It _sucked!_ It was sooooo boring! I got in trouble for poking the sea of the dead, right, my bad, I get it... but then I got into a debate with one of the spirits in the stockade, which is also apparently a big-fat no no, even though I _totally won--”_  


“Sounds pretty lame, yeah... uh, listen, babe, can you not swing the flaming scythe around our house, though?”  


“I need it for dramatic effect,” Lup didn’t miss a beat, slamming a heeled foot down into the coffee table for effect, “and, anyway, for someone dating my brother, Kravitz sure is a big old stick in the mud when it comes to work! So, like, we actually got to _go do something,_ which was _excellent;_ we get to go scalp some nasty necromancers-- thought that’d be great, well-- apparently materializing, wreathed in flame from the ceiling, and telling them they were a bunch of nut-draggers and they were in hella trouble is a big no-no.

“’ _Have a sense of decorum,’_ he says,  _‘you have to be careful, you don’t know what to expect,’_ he says... lame! They were _pissing themselves,_ Barry! I had them right where I wanted them!”  


“And... then you burned the place down, yeah..?”  


Lup pouted, and as quickly as she had thrown herself onto the coffee table, she slumped back down, sitting on the edge, “yeah... and I guess burned up valuable artifacts and evidence... or... whatever.”

“Did you get carried away, maybe a little?”  


She glared at him, but didn’t have the heart to argue, “I just wanted to flex my muscles, Barry. Like, I dig this peace we have now, for sure, but... I just got a chance to fuck some shit up, and I just _had_ to go for it.”

“Well,” Barry paused, “He’s gotta understand that we’re not him. We’ve all got our own styles, yours just happens to be a little more...”  


“Explosion-y? Cool? Rad?”  


“Yeah, definitely the right words. It’ll get better once you get the hang of it. You’re good at everything you do.” Barry offered an encouraging smile, and after a moment, Lup returned it.  


And then she flung herself onto him, dematerializing her scythe, and burying his face in smooches. After she stopped, she drew back a bit, “Thanks, babe. Hey, I’m gonna shower, then we’ve got what I’m sure will be an awkward dinner with Taako and Kravitz.”

“It’ll be fine,” Barry rumpled her hair, “just don’t set anything _there_ on fire, and I think we’ll be good.”  


“Not on my agenda,” Lup winked, “ _yet.”_ And with that, she got off of Barry and waved a hand, “hope your first day goes better.”

Barry had a tight lipped smile, “I- uh... I sure hope so.” You know, working with the man who chased him all across the continent as a lich... working with someone who had necromancer bounties as a... total necromancer. Sure... was gonna... be good.

And with that, Lup sauntered off to shower the remains of her destructive first from herself. 


End file.
